paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bentley (SDC)
Bentley is a first generation street dog. He is owned by TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Bentley is one of the retrievers in the SDC. He finds random items mainly for himself, but sometimes he'll let the SDC members own them. He was created by TheThunderfan212. Biography- Like Jayson, Bentley was born as a stray. His mother was a German Shepherd and his dad was a Siberian Husky. Bentley was born in a litter of four. Bentley wasn't close with his siblings, but he was close with his parents, Kate and Winston. Kate died when Bentley was six. Winston taught Bentley how to avoid dogcatchers and other stray dogs that might consider him lunch. When Bentley was nine, his siblings where playing in the street and the dogcatcher was nearby. Winston told his pups to get out of the street and avoid the dogcatcher, but it was too late. Winston tried to save Bentley's siblings, but he and the pups were caught by the dogcatcher. It is unknown if the shelter they were taken to was a high kill shelter, so Winston and the pups might still be alive. There were a few kids that would hurt Bentley by throwing rocks at him. One day, he finally snapped and attacked the kids. That's when Bentley turned into a violent, man-killing dog. He had no regret, and wanted to get revenge on all humans. He has had several scars from other dogs, making him look even more intimidating. One day when Bentley was eleven, he was seen scaring a few teenagers that were in his territory. Jayson thought Bentley would make a great guard dog for the SDC. Nick and Max were unsure of him at first, but then Max thought he would make a great Alpha. Bentley is the other retriever in the SDC. He finds random items that might make good toys, beds, etc. Personality-Bentley is the most violent and moody of the gang. Bentley is usually a very angry, violent, man killing machine. He starts fights frequently, and it's shown he has a hatred for birds and humans. When he's not moody, he's seen goofing off with Jayson and Alex. He has a crush on Karma, since he likes mean pups. He thinks Karma likes him since she is being mean. He tries to impress her with gifts, but he ends up getting rejected. He doesn't understand girls that well. Bentley is considered an Alpha because he wants to exterminate all humans on the planet, so dogs can rule the world. He also follows any order that involves attacking someone. His three scars make him look fierce. He likes to steal jewelry as well. He stole Quinn’s bracelet! Appearance-Bentley is a male Gerbian Shepsky. (German Shepherd X Siberian Husky) His ears are erect and he has three scars. This is due to the dogfights he's been in before he joined the SDC. He has a fluffy chest and tail and a medium sized tuft of hair. He is cream-golden with white on his face, chest and paws. He has teal eyes and a grey nose. He bears a resemblance to Rafe and Parker in terms of body structure. Crush- Bentley has a major crush on Karma. Bentley is crushing on her because she is mean to him, and he thinks that being mean to someone means they like you. He tries to impress her by being mean to his rivals and giving her gifts, but he fails. One of his goals is to have puppies with her when they are adults. He’s not into Uma, and he thinks that she’s weaker than Karma. He thinks Quinn is annoying and has serious issues. Relationships with SDC Max: Bentley isn't close with Max, but he's willing to take Max's orders if it involves attacking or killing. Nick: Nick and Bentley aren't close either, but they will play fight on occasion. Jayson: Jayson and Bentley are very close. They've been close ever since Bentley joined the SDC. Both of them know what it's like to have never lived with humans. Alex: Bentley is also really close with Alex. He protects Alex if he's being made fun of. They are seen hanging out with Jayson. Rafe: Bentley and Rafe have a small rivalry, but they usually go their separate ways. Andrew: Bentley considers Andrew his "punching bag" and frequently lashes out at him or fights him. He considers Andrew easy to beat up because he doesn't fight back. Once he grows up, however, he matures and respects Andrew a little more. They start becoming friends, but they aren’t close. He lets Andrew‘s pups play with his. He starts to appreciate that he’s cared for Karna so long, despite winning over Maya in the end. Parker: Bentley and Parker aren't close either, but Bentley annoys Parker occasionally. Uma: Bentley thinks Uma is weak and not considered a real member of the SDC. Karma: Bentley has a major crush on Karma, because she is mean to the pups. Bentley thinks that if she's mean to him, then that means she likes him. He tries to flirt with her, but ends up making a fool out of himself. They always physically and verbally fight! Quinn: Bentley doesn’t understand why Quinn joined the pack, and he thinks she has mental problems. When ever he wants to get physical with Quinn, she leaves. He usually wins every fight they have. Rami: Bentley likes Rami as a friend, but doesn't understand why he's so distant. T-Rex: Bentley likes hanging around T-Rex because he is an Alpha and very violent. Both of them are insane and violent. They usually play the villain quite frequently and take their violence out on the lower ranks. Ryan: Bentley and Ryan help each other on occasion when it comes to their anger issues. Bentley isn't real fond of Ryan because he picks on Alex though. Katrina: Bentley is really mean to Katrina, and likes seeing her sister Irma being mean to her. He thinks that she's only good to use in hunting and distractions. Velociraptor: Bentley took care of Velociraptor for a little while with Karma and Andrew. He taught her how to fight and hunt. Once she became a traitor, they both got into a vicious fight. Bentley lost her and wanted her banished. If he sees her ever trespass into SDC territory, he will kill her. Scott:Bentley and Scott help each other out with their anger issues, but sometimes they end up lashing out at each other. Bentley loses several fights to Scott. Pisces: Bentley frequently teases Pisces about his fear of cows with Nick. He picks fights with him and often wins. Chester: Bentley considers Chester one of his closest friends. He knows that Chester likes Jayson, so he decides to keep it secret between him and Chester. Brandon: Like Chester, Brandon and Bentley have always been close. He doesn’t really understand why he’s a part time member of the SDC, but he respects his decision. The two of them plan their hunts together. Gunther: Bentley thinks Gunther is a waste of his time. He loves making him mad and hurting his brother in front of him. The two love arguing with each other 24/7, and it will get physical. Bentley wins against the Beta most of the time, giving him something to brag about. However, there are those rare moments when Gunther wins, and this pisses Bentley off. He calls him soft just to anger him more. As they grow up, Bentley starts respecting Gunther more. He apologizes to him, but Gunther doesn’t accept his apology immediately because he thinks he’s desperate. Eventually, they become friends and Gunther accepts his apology. Hope: Bentley is really mean and abusive towards Hope. He constantly mauls and bullies her. He doesn’t care that the pup had a rough life in the past, and just wants to see her suffer. Despite Jayson telling him to stop, he continues to pick on the innocent pup. Even though the Omegas part German Shepherd, he teases her for being part Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, and views her weak because of it. Ristretto: Bentley seems Ristretto as another chew toy to harass. He’s constantly making fun of the Beta, whether physical or mental, just to see how she reacts. He’s the only dog in the SDC that refuses her medical help, and will seek Spencer’s instead. He actually makes her anxiety worse, instead of making it better. He doesn’t want anything to do with her, even though she did nothing to him. Voice Actors Young- Anthony Ghannam (Ronno in Bambi 2) Current- Thomas Barbusca (Chip in The Mick/''Leo'' in Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life) (Gets deeper as an adult) Gallery Trivia Bentley is one of the only pups to have three scars. The other is Parker. Bentley is one of the pups to be voiced by someone who was in Middle School: The Worst Years of my Life. The others are Parker, who is voiced by Griffin Gluck, ''and Gunther, who is voiced by ''Jacob Hopkins. Bentley isn't afraid to get dirty with Karma. Bentley, Rafe, and Parker all look similar in terms of body structure and fur patterns. Bentley's birthday is on April 1st, which could explain his goofy personality. Bentley has pups with Karma in the future. Bentley has a fat fetish, but he eventually outgrows it. Bentley means several things. It is the name of a car, but it also means a clearing covered in grass, making it a place name. There are several places in England named Bentley, and it‘s used as a last name. Likes- Being a stray, his parents, attacking humans, scaring humans, being feared, Jayson, Nick, Max, being considered an Alpha, stealing, sleeping, chewing on stuff, Wednesdays, starting fights, goofing off with Jayson and Alex, Alex, Andrew (as an adult), Karma, mean pups, being mean, picking on others, flirting with Karma, killing humans, being inappropriate, play fighting, Rafe (sometimes), using Andrew as a “punching bag”, Parker (sometimes), Rami, T-Rex, T-Rex obeying him an the Alphas, T-Rex and him picking on the lower ranks, playing the villain, Ryan (sometimes), Ryan helping him, helping Ryan, being mean to Katrina, using Katrina as a distraction, Velociraptor (formerly), Scott (sometimes), helping Scott, Chester, Brandon, planning hunts with Brandon, teasing Pisces about his fear of cows, fighting Pisces, winning against Pisces, Gunther (as an adult), pissing off Gunther, arguing with Gunther, fighting Gunther, winning against Gunther, bragging, calling Gunther names, bullying Hope, seeing Hope suffer, harassing Ristretto, causing Ristretto to react, Spencer, Spencer’s medical help, making Ristretto ‘s anxiety worse Dislikes- Death, the dogcatcher, the pound, humans, rocks being thrown at him, humans in his territory, birds, failing to impress Karma, Uma, Quinn, Alex being picked on, Rafe (sometimes), Andrew, Parker (sometimes), getting roasted by Parker, the PAW Patrol, Rami isolating himself, Ryan (sometimes), Ryan picking on Alex, Katrina, Velociraptor, Velociraptor being a traitor, Scott (sometimes), losing to Scott, Brandon being a part time member of the SDC, Pisces, The Canine Pack, The Cats of Adventure Bay, Gunther, losing against Gunther, Hope, Jayson standing up for Hope, Ristretto, Ristretto ‘s medical help Quotes "We can get fat together!" (Towards Karma) "You're mine!" (Towards Karma) "There's one great thing about you, you're my punching bag." (Towards Andrew) Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mayverse Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Mutts Category:Retriever mutts Category:Males Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Teenager Category:Teenage pups Category:Strays Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Pups Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Agressive characters Category:Anti-PAW patrol Category:Anti hero-more-or-less Category:Thunder’s Characters